Poison Ivy
by LightNeverFades
Summary: What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?
1. Marked

**Poison Ivy**

**A/N:** I know! I must be going mental, starting a whole new story. But I couldn't help it! And anyways, this one kind came to me from the movie, rather from the book. So as you might remember, the story starts off to where Harry gets his mark-unwillingly, of course, lol :) Well uhhh the summary will explain it. Or the actual story. If you find this story interesting to you, you can read on, but if not, well, please don't flame me, will you? It's getting to my nerves already that I'm not getting much reviews, though it's probably my fault that I'm not getting much as I thought. But whatever, let us begin! Oh before I forget...

**Disclaimer:** I do not, by any way, own J.K. Rowling's wonderful book, Harry Potter, along with her imaginations, characters, ideas, etc. And I don't own the movie of Harry Potter either for that matter, so shut up out there whose muttering about it. Thank you.

**Summary:** What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?

**EDITED: Feb. 1. 2007 (after seeing the aftermath of my own destructive spelling mistakes, lol 'Course, the story itself isn't edited or anything.)**

**Marked**

* * *

**Before.**

_Harry Potter struggled with all his might in the bonds that strung him tightly to the grave of Tom Riddle's father. He could feel his scar burning in seething agony as he gasped for breath, feeling as if someone was choking him. His legs desperately kicked out but to no avail. His eyes slowly went to the body that had once been breathing..._

_**Cedric Diggory.**_

_He struggled harder, anger spreading through his veins as he looked up at the revived Voldemort in the middle of the graveyard, admiring his new form. At the moment Voldemort was distracted. If only he could reach for his wand, then he could---_

_Harry winced as pain shot through his body. He could feel warm blood flowing down his arm. He glared at the direction of Wormtail, who didn't seem to notice him. Harry gave out a agonized moan and stopped struggling. It would only make the wound wider. He would not let himself go unconscious from losing his own blood._

_The Boy Who Lived looked up at the sky, his eyes widening. To his horror, the dark mark rose high in the air, formed by the murky dark clouds that circled the graveyard. A skeleton with a snake tongue sped out of its bony jaw. As if in response, shadows dropped through the air to fall onto the ground. All figures wore masks shaped like sculls. Harry could only squirm helplessly with a fear that somehow kept him from feeling despair._

_"Welcome, my friends..." Voldemort echoed as he let go of Wormtail's rat like hand. Harry could hear Wormtail whimper in pain, a cowardly fear inside the man's eyes. But Harry didn't feel sorry for Wormtail, for he was the reason why Harry's parents were dead. The only emotion he felt for the man was pity._

_"Thirteen years its been and yet here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. **Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair...** Not even you... **Lucius**."_

_While Voldemort was making his short speech with his Death Eaters, Harry could only think about what he would do next. He may have been lucky that he wasn't killed yet, but without his wand, he was nothing but a mere muggle who just lost all his key to his door. What was Voldemort going to do with him? Probably play with him as a cat may place with a mouse... His lips curled into a deep frown at the idea. He would fight back with all his strength and stand strong like Cedric had done before he died. He would die brave, rather than die in a cowardly manner._

_"-Such a handsome boy…" hissed Voldemort with a cruel smile on his face as he moved Cedric's head with his foot. Harry instantly snapped back to reality, and shouted angrily at Voldemort, who gave out a chuckle._

_"Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father..."_

_Harry continued to glare painfully at Voldemort, who gave out a loud laugh that sounded more crazy then ever. But the Death Eaters didn't seem to care. Soon after, they, too, followed suit. _

_Suddenly Voldemort stopped laughing. A deep frown etched across his face._

_"The Boy Who Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry..." Voldemort hissed, eyes redding with anger. Over the years he had suffered, without a body, feeding over anything that would keep him alive. No more. Now he had a body, and he will be able to defeat those meddlesome fools, along with Harry Potter here, right in front of him. _

_**But first, **he thought with a mocking smile, **he will have some fun with the fly he had caught on his web.**_

_"Things have changed… I can **touch** you now!" Voldemort hissed and without warning, Harry was screaming in utter agony as his scar burned like fire. Voldemort, on the other hand, touched Harry's forehead calmly, but with a slight grimace on his lips. Then he drew out his wand and ripping the sleeve on Harry's wrist away. Pointing the tip of the wand at his enemy's wrist, he looked up to see Harry's expression. A satisfied grin replaced his grimace, for he saw horror on the boy's face. Fear which he will soon take advantage of._

_"My lord, what are you---!" shouted the Death Eaters behind Voldemort, but the Dark Lord heard nothing as he whispered, "Caligamacula!"_

_A horrible scream of erupted from Harry, piercing the once silent graveyard. His vision was suddenly blinded by white light that flashed before his eyes. He felt as if a thousand Unforgivable spells strike him down, centered all at his wrist. An invisible knife cut deeply into the skin, drawing a mark with ink as black as death. Swiftly, its shape was formed into a skull, now shimmering brilliantly under the fogged moonlight. It seemed to laugh at Harry's anguish and the snake tongue with it. As soon as the process was done, Voldemort let go, leaving his hand dangling numbly at his side._

_**"How does it feel to have the dark mark, Harry? Hmm? You should feel privileged, Harry, for getting the mark at quite a young age, just like you tried to destroy me when you were a baby..."** Voldemort hissed with mocking sneer as his eyes fixed upon the The Boy Who Lived with a smile that spelled cruelty._

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

**Now.**

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…!" Barty Crouch Junior hissed with a secretive smile. He could feel it, the presence of fellow Death Eater in the room. But he knew it was no Death Eater, for it was Harry Potter that had the mark of the Dark Lord. Silly teachers, they didn't seem to notice that their only hope was tainted. Even Dumbledore, who was supposed to be the wise one.

Barty Crouch Jr. laughed and roughly let his bare wrist show. His Dark Mark squirmed, but looked as if it were floating in midair on his skin as he showed it to his audience. _They would soon notice now, and their golden boy will be no more, shattered away! They will despise him for having the Dark Lord's mark!_ Barty Crouch Jr thought with a silent chuckle as he saw Dumbledore's serious expression harden.

Harry could feel eyes looking at his direction as Dumbledore glance at him. Harry felt like shrinking away. So… Barty Crouch Jr had known. He had known from the beginning when he had been brought here, into Mad Eye Moody's room that he was _marked_. Harry bit his lip in guilt and shame as he hid back tears. Dumbledore grabbed for his bleeding wrist and he gave out a muffled scream that was all to familiar.

Eyes widened in shock and horror as all the teachers looked at the dark mark with gaping mouths of disbelief. Dumbledore frowned terribly and though he held Harry's wrist gently, it didn't feel warm to Harry as it had felt before. His dark mark was as similar as Barty Crouch Jr's, except there a small difference to it and it was the color. Harry's mark shined in a magnificent black, with silver creeping up on the snake. Barty Crouch Junior's snake was black, and the eyes were hardly able to show.

"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't help it!" Harry said painfully, tears were now threatening to barge through. But it was no time for crying. Barty Crouch Junior only laughed at the freshly made mark, which was burning brightly in color. He looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze triumphantly. "You know what this means, don't you? He's back! Lord Voldemort has _returned..."_

"Send him out to Azkaban. You'll find their missing a prisoner," Dumbledore spoke in a whispery tone. Snape moved in quickly, pointing his wand at Barty Crouch Junior. Dumbledore moved Harry out of the room, but he couldn't help but glimpse back over his shoulder. Whatever the urge to look back was, it soon disappeared and he looked away in disgust.

"I'll be welcomed back like a **HERO!**" Barty Crouch Jr shouted ferociously as he stared at Snape with glittering, venomous eyes. Both eyes glanced for a moment in silence as Barty Crouch Jr continued to flick his tongue in a maniacally manner.

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

"Professor, I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't get away... I know I should have tried harder to resist it, I'm sorry..." Harry said with a mumble as the Headmaster led Harry down the stairs. He held Harry's wrist in a gentle manner, so to not let pain cross Harry's wrist again. The two were heading towards the Hospital Wing, but in order to do that, they needed to return back to the other castle. Harry waited for an answer from Dumbledore, his eyes fixed with nervousness.

Dumbledore had fallen silent after telling Snape what to do but after a moment, Dumbledore looked at Harry's worried expression and expressed a soft smile that comforted Harry a little.

"Do not worry, Harry. But we will have to conceal the mark. Although it will be a secret known only to the Order members, I'm sure you will want to tell your friends about it. You may do so, but only to your most trusted ones. Be careful when you feel a spell cross you through the mark. Like the Dark Mark that Voldemort sets out on the skies, it will signal where you will be. Always follow your friends, my boy, and keep them close. If anything happens, you must contact your friends, Sirius or anyone else you feel can keep your secret and help you with it."

Harry nodded gloomily. Whatever was going to be his future, it didn't look very promising as he had thought it will be.

**A/N: **Well? Like it so far? I hope you did. Please review:) I'd love to hear what you think about it. Thought flames are bad for this fic, criticism is alright, as long as they are nice. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	2. Friends

**Poison Ivy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by any way, own J.K. Rowling's wonderful book, Harry Potter, along with her imaginations, characters, ideas, etc. And I don't own the movie of Harry Potter either for that matter, so shut up out there whose muttering about it. Thank you.

**Summary: **What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?

**Friends**

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione shouted as Harry's friends ran for him. Hermione was the first to hug him as Ron appeared from behind him, a worried expression evident on his face. Harry was sitting on a chair, the wrist with his dark mark bandaged and well taken care of. All of his other wounds and injuries were slowly being healed with potions, the blood and dirt wiped off him. Harry embraced the hug with a smile as he gave a nod towards Ron. Ron nodded back and sat on a nearby bed, watching them. Hermione gave a sniffle, wiping away small tears that had formed on her eyes. She withdrew from the hug, a smile mingled with confusion.

"Harry, what happened? I… We… We saw what... happened to Cedric. I'm sorry..." Hermione spoke finally looking directly at Harry. Harry grimaced and his smile disappeared. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry's eyes strayed away from Hermione and onto the floor, fightning back tears. His memories of the graveyard came back to him, the pale unblinking face of Cedric clear in his mind. It hurt to think about it, and yet he couldn't stop those memories from reentering his head. Finally he looked up to meet the gaze of Hermione and Ron and explained what happened. They listened intently, their eyes widening with each second. They gasped really loudly when he told them about the Dark Lord's revival, and even more to hear about Harry's dark mark. He showed it to them, unbandaging his wrist until the scar was revealed.

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered, and Ron took a intake of breath, muttering the words, "Merlin mother of-"

Harry winced as he watched the dark mark slither like living snakes on his bare wrist, eyes glowing in dark malevolence. He winded the bandage back again, covering it as best he can as he looked up at the wide eyed Hermione and the gaping Ron.

Silence spread throughtout the room, and all of them just stared at each other. It was Ron that broke the silence as he looked at his bestfriend, trying to say something with difficulty. "W-What are we going to do now?"

Harry shrugged, unable to answer. He only looked down. Hermione, who usually stepped into to answer questions with ease, also was unable to answer. A look of concern was all she could express as she looked at Ron. Ron hopefully, almost foolish looking on his face, looked at them, his eyes glancing back and forth towards the two. "Dumbledore and the teachers will be able to get that Dark Mark off, wouldn't they?" Ron's voice cracked as he looked at Hermione. "W-Wouldn't they?"

Hermione looked uncertain, but this time she had a response. "Dark magic of this sort can't be taken off very easily... And with the case of the Dark Mark, it's..." Hermione's eyes strayed towards Harry, who was looking at the floor, "most likely... p-permanent."

"But that doesn't mean we still have a chance! Dumbledore will work up something! He must!" Ron shouted almost frantically, desperation in his eyes as he looked at Harry. Harry did not return his gaze as Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing, with bottles in her hand. Her eyes flicked towards Hermione and Ron, and then with a look a slight disapproval, shouted, "He needs resting! Visiting hours are over! Now out!" She made a shooing motion with her other free hand. Ron looked irritably at Madame Pomfrey as Hermione gently grabbed Harry's hand, clutching it tightly. Harry looked up to see Hermione smile urgently. "Write to us. You're not alone in this, Harry." Ron nodded at this, and smiled his ever so toothy grin. "We're still your friends, you know mate!" Harry smiled slightly, but the look of fear still was embedded in his eyes. And with that, Hermione and Ron left the Wing, Madame Pomfrey shooing them out of the door.

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Harry was released the next day with a hurting scar and a numb wrist, and a funny taste in his mouth that certainly did not disappear even with the Pumpkin Juice. He had rose and went up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. A hint of disappointment was clear in his eyes as he looked at the empty room. The beds were cleaned out, not all as neat, and the only trace of a student ever been here was Harry's bed, which was left as it was before. His trunk was still strewn on the ground near the bed, and the empty cage. His broomstick rested on the wall and his shoes, along with his clothes were laid out a bit messily in the haste he was in before he had gone into the Maze.

Sighing heavily to himself, Harry went up to his bed and started pushing his clothes and things into his huge brown trunk, setting aside old candy wrappers and folding smelly socks, shoving it all into the trunk. But even as he did, he stopped. His wrist was growing cold, and although he could, or thought, feel the blood rushing through it, he couldn't help but feel as if something was injected into it to make it all icy. Fear clutched his heart, and for the first time his fierce unwavering fire that had held him up so far wavered, a sudden wind blowing in his stomache.

Tears rose in Harry's eyes as he thought of what was going to happen to him. Was he going to die like Cedric? He had been lucky enough when he had escaped the Dark Lord. But will he be as fortunate when he finds Voldemort bursting into his room, pointing a wand at him? No... He thought... _knew_, that this time he will not survive. Dumbledore himself had said that he could be traced anytime now. What would stop the Dark Lord from doing it now?

_You're safe... Hogwarts is safe..._ Harry thought to himself, trying to erase the fear in his mind. But another voice wouldn't let him. _But you're leaving it, Harry. You know it's not true. You heard Sirius. Hogwarts is safe no more._ Harry bit his lips hard, shivering as he closed his eyes, trying to shut off the voice. He clutched the edge of his trunk hard, digging his nails into the leather. There was a chuckle as it echoed through his brain before it disappeared. Harry slowly opened his eyes again, the grip on his trunk loosening.

Giving out a soft sigh of relief, he continued to shove his things into the trunk. He wasn't going to give in that easily. Pushing back tears that had started to form inside his eyes again, he tried to think of a better future that awaited him. But the only picture in his head was the dark mark.

**A/N: **I know! Shorter chapter... -sniffles- Sorrry! I shall update, and quick! I hope you review, it will be greatly appreciated! (; Sayonara for now!


	3. Outsider

**Poison Ivy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by any way, own J.K. Rowling's wonderful book, Harry Potter, along with her imaginations, characters, ideas, etc. And I don't own the movie of Harry Potter either for that matter, so shut up out there whose muttering about it. Thank you.

**Summary:** What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?

**Thanks to all the readers that have reviewed! XD -gives you cookies- I hope you enjoy this update:P**

**Edited: Feb. 1. 2007 (after seeing the aftermath of my own destructive spelling mistakes, lol 'Course, the story itself isn't edited or anything.)**

**Outsider**

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Harry Potter lay on his bed, both his arms crossed under his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling lonely as ever. He hadn't gotten any responsive letters from his best of friends since he got back 'home' to the Dursley's, and thoughts of the Dark Mark alone always made him shiver. He was still determined to find a way to take it off though. He wasn't going to let Voldemort win him over. But he had been having strange dreams, nightmares that felt so real.

He would find himself in a gray room, with one mirror in front of him and roads pointed in all directions beneath his feet, where not one living soul came to for him. The path he was led to walk was a dark, shimmering road, where he could feel red eyes piercing into his back. But what was most horrifying to see was the single figure that stood in front of him when he looking into the large mirror. It was a young man cloaked in black, with a evil, almost cunning, smile on his half-hidden face. In the end of the dream, he realizes that that young man was_ **him.**_

_No... _Harry thought, trying to push those evil thoughts away. He could still hear the wicked laugh that came from Voldemort's lips, and those glowing eyes. He got up, clutching at his head painfully._ Stop... Stop it..._

_Why do you think Ron and Hermione won't tell you anything? Because they know you're now an outsider. You're one of Voldemort's servants now. Don't you feel special, feel more revived? You don't have to be Dumbledore's golden boy no more. You can be yourself, the real you! _A voice in Harry's head spoke, countering his objections. Harry shook his head in disagreement, as if that would do any good at pushing away the voice that haunted him now.

_Get out of my head... I am me. This is who I truly am, not as Voldemort's servant! _Harry thought angrily as he continued to shake his head, clawing at his hair. There was a chuckle that made Harry shiver as he screwed his eyes shut.

_Look for yourself, Harry. You're being watched. Dumbledore doesn't trust you any longer... _the voice faded as quickly as it came and Harry opened his eyes slowly. What did it mean by 'watched'? He had every right to be watched! Harry bit his lip hard as he let go of his head. Something was certainly wrong with him, and he hated it. He hated being different. He had always been different as the Golden boy, but now this? He didn't ask for this! Harry's eyes started to gleam with angry tears. But what if the voice was telling the truth? That he was watched because Dumbledore didn't know what Harry might do as long as he had the Dark Mark on his wrist.

Suddenly feeling uncertain, Harry walked up towards his window and looked out. Sure enough, he found one funny dressed male standing across the street near the Dursley's house, looking up at Harry's room. The man gave a gasp outside Harry's room and then disapparated quickly with a crackle and a poof of smoke. Harry felt himself tremble as he continued to stare out his window. _You're wrong, Dumbledore wants to protect me... _he thought to the voice, and he heard a disgusted snort in response and then vanished. Harry gave a deep sigh of relief and then sat back down on his bed, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Dumbledore feared. He feared the very worst. Whatever future that was laid out for the young wizard was certainly a tough path and Harry himself probably knew it. The Dark Mark will not only haunt him while it still burned on Harry's skin, but it will affect the Golden Boy in many ways even the Headmaster couldn't have guessed. A Dark Mark on a human being as strong as the prophesied one will have power as strong as its bearer.

The old man sighed as he continued to flip pages of ancient spell books. It was becoming rather hopeless in finding a cure. All he could find were spells that would push the Dark Mark's influence deep within Harry's core. But spells of great power always had side effects, things that will backfire at Harry in the process. Of course, the Headmaster did not want such a thing to happen.

_Until I can find something that will help Harry be rid of the Mark without getting hurt, The Order will have to keep an eye on him,_ Dumbledore thought, a hint of sadness inside his heart at thinking this. He leaned forward on his chair and crossed both his fingers in deep thought.

**A/N: **Ok, I know, dark and dreary... -sigh- Sorry about that, lol. But I'll put something exciting in here, something that you'll probably say 'Aha!' on! (: I'm guessing you already know what I'm planning! -grins- If not, you wait a see:D While I'm at it, I'll post another chapter!


	4. Tattoo

**Poison Ivy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by any way, own J.K. Rowling's wonderful book, Harry Potter, along with her imaginations, characters, ideas, etc. And I don't own the movie of Harry Potter either for that matter, so shut up out there whose muttering about it. Thank you.

**Summary: **What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?

**Thanks to all the readers that have reviewed! XD -gives you cookies- I hope you enjoy this update:P**

**Tatoo**

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Harry's head moved back and forth in his sleep as he murmured something, his breathing becoming rash as his heart beat fast. He winced in his sleep, as if someone was tormenting him in his dreams. He continued to whisper words under his breath. The night was silent as one single pair of eyes appeared from the darkness, eyes gleaming as it moved closer towards the Boy-Who-Lived...

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Harry's eyes immediately shot open and he gave out a yell of surprise when he looked face to face in Dudley's plump face. Harry's cousin looked at him with annoyance, but he gave out a sniggering chuckle. Harry glared at Dudley, a look of suspicion clear on his expression. "What are you doing here?"

Dudley looked at him for a moment, his eyes blinking as he grabbed Harry's bandaged wrist. Harry immediately tried to snatch it back, but he was unsuccessful, partly from the wound still healing beneath the white bandages. Dudley gave him a evil grin. "Your such a baby, do you always cry in your sleep?"

Harry immediately felt anger boil in him as he pulled out his wand from under his breath warningly. Dudley immediately froze at seeing the piece of stick pointed at his face. But his hold over Harry's wrist was still strong. Harry glared and leaned forward, pointing the wand even closer between Dudley's eyes. The plump boy shivered in spite of himself.

"Let go," Harry growled furiously.

"You're not supposed to use magic out of your freak school!" Dudley shouted as if in protest, but he gulped hard. Harry's lips thinned at hearing this. "I don't care. I'm not going to say it again. _Let go._"

"No! You're always touching your bandage as if you now have a living thing in it! What's beneath it? Show it or I'll break your wrist before you can shoot me with a spell!" Dudley countered.

Both of them glared angrily and Harry, muttering angrily at himself for doing this, ripped his bandages off his wounded wrist. Dudley gave out a gasp of fascination, immediately letting go of Harry's wrist for a better look. "Harry, I didn't know you're into tatoos!" Dudley sneered, but even beneath that tone, there was some sort of interest glimmering in his small eyes. Harry frowned deeply at his cousin. "It's not a tatoo. It's a curse."

Dudley's eyes widened, a bit grin now spreading on his chubby face. "A curse? COOL!"

Harry's eyes burned angrily, and he pushed Dudley away from him with a hard shove. Dudley frowned furiously at this but the wand still pointed at him made him stop from attacking Harry. "So you're going to die, Harry?" he said it almost enthusiastically.

"Get out. **GET OUT!**" Harry roared, and Dudley obeyed, glancing one more time at the wand pointed at him before Harry's bedroom door slammed shut. Harry just glared at the door for a moment before he replaced his wand back under his pillow. Getting up, he walked up to his desk drawers and pulled out a fresh bandage, wrapping it around his wrist. _I shouldn't have shown it to Dudley, I shouldn't have.._ he muttered silently to himself as he went back to bed.

_Sleep, Harry... _a voice in his head echoed as Harry closed his eyes.

_And sweet dreams..._

**A/N: **Ok, that would probably the end of the Summer vacation of Harry Potter with the Dark Mark, lol. I hope you'll like the further chapter! I will replaced Harry back into the school, so keep checking back for an update! (: Please review, and sorry for the short chapter!


	5. Dream

**Poison Ivy**

**A/N: **Ok, I lied. BIG TIME! Lol I'll probably put up something big here, and beware, it may be a little disturbing, lol o.O;; But only if you like the Dursleys, lol :P Anyhow, thank you for your reviews everybody! XDI loved them alll! Thank youonce again!Please review? -puppy eyes- Aww please! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not, by any way, own J.K. Rowling's wonderful book, Harry Potter, along with her imaginations, characters, ideas, etc. And I don't own the movie of Harry Potter either for that matter, so shut up out there whose muttering about it. Thank you.

**Summary: **What if, by the Dark Lord's way of a game, Harry was marked with the dark mark? And it is revealed to the teachers when they are about to question Barty Crouch Jr? Is there any hope for Harry now that he is marked as a Death Eater?

**Dream**

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

The lights were out on the pathway of Number 4 Privet Drive, and a unsettling silence had passed. All of the windows of the homes of these muggle citizens were dark and anyone who was awake didn't seem to care much for the quiet. But there was one window that glowed illuminatingly, unbeknownst to the sleeping neighbors of the Dursley home. And inside the house, throught the window, slept Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived who was dreaming a very disturbing nightmare. A nightmare that would become real.

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

_. . . The curtains swayed from the open window of the Dursley home as the eyes of the wizard glanced back and forth at the scene. A hand came into view and those fingers held a wand. The tip of the magical stick burned with what looked like a spell that was about to be shot. There was something eerie to the feel of the place, as if this particular figure was in a dream, an unreal scenery imagined for the pleasure of the person. The tables were turned, and the neatly placed items of the house were in disarray. _

_But what was most misplaced was the dark figure that lay on the floor, the shadows hiding the person's identity. Through the eyes of the figure, the vision tilted slightly, and more light creeped in to finally see a closer look of the human that lay on the floor. It was Harry's Aunt, Petunia Dursley, her blond hair strewn out on the clean floor. The figure seemed to be pleased by this picture, a chuckle echoing in this frightening frame . . ._

_. . . There was a rustle of hurried footsteps, and a foot was scene in the darkness of the room. The figure's triumphant chuckle abruptly stopped, the person's hands twitching as the vision cleared a little, the fogginess slightly disappearing. The footsteps of the figure's bare legs were seen as the soft sound of motion from the wind was heard as the figure pointed the wand upwards towards the darkness . . ._

"_Lumos..." the figure's deepened voice cut through the silence like a deadly knife as the wand lit itself, a beautiful illuminescent light that would have been used for good. Instead it showered light to replace darkness with two familiar faces. It was the remaining few of the Dudley Family, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. For all he's mistreatment with Potter, Vernon acted as a father, but not as a fearless man. He shielded his plump son, a 16 year old Dudley who quivered violently, with both his arms as both the Father and Son looked fearfully at the figure. The figure's lips curled into a wicked smile as he raised his wand hand in a small twist . . ._

"_I hope you're enjoying what you see, Harry..." the figure spoke softly as those twisted lips widened . . ._

"_Avada Ked---!"_

**x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x¤X¤x**

Harry was blasted suddenly as he fell to the floor, his wand clattering onto the floor. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips as all events blurred quickly. The blast that had taken Harry off guard was thrown by one of the wizards and witches of he Order, all of which had been there to pick Harry up (A/N: I know they arranged for Harry to be picked up when the Dursley's were out in the book, but let's say they were not in here!), only to find that Harry had done something horrifying during their withdrawl in their supervision over the Boy-Who-Lived. Half of the escortees rushed to the Dursleys, who were so terrified they didn't even seem to care that they were picked up by the magical folk. Dudley, for all his age and pride over his physical strengths, weeped like a baby in Vernon's chest as the other Order members ran to see if Petunia Dursley was alive.

"She's alive!" the wizard shouted, and the Dursley's gave sighs of relief behind the other remaining Order members. As a few witches and wizards tended to the Dursleys, Remus Lupin (A/N: Sorry for interrupting again, lol. I just don't have my book with me right now, so if Remus wasn't in Advance Guard, please ignore, ok?) looked down at Harry Potter, a look of caution clear on his face. His wand was hidden somewhat in his black robes as he took more steps closer to his former student.

Harry groaned loudly and he got up slowly, his expression painful as he looked confusedly, a slightly horrified look on his face as he faced the clearing faces of Lupin and Alastor, who had come up beside the werewolf. "W-What h-happ-pened-d?" Harry spoke as his voice trembled, his eyes taking in more of the ruined room. Mad Eye Moody raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember, Harry?" Lupin spoke up, looking closely at Harry's expression. Harry only blinked, his mouth gaped in shock and horror as he sat there on the floor.

"W-What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!" a voice roared as Vernon Dursley pushed away from the Order members, finally coming to _his _senses. Whatever shock he had now was replaced with anger and hatred for magic. Dudley's father pushed off the wizards and stormed right at Harry, who now held a even more confused look on his face. The young wizard looked straight at the fat man, whose lower lip and fists trembled furiously. Finally all that anger burst from the muggle with one loud yell that made the Order members all wince.

"**YOU TRIED TO KILL US! WHAT'S MORE, YOU HAVE THREATENED US, AND THEN BEATEN MY WIFE UP WITH YOUR UGLY LITTLE TRICKS! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"** The plump muggle finally stopped, breathing in and out from yelling too hard. Finally the man turned his back at Harry, who looked at the man with a mixture of expressions all fit into one big look of horror, surprise and despair.

"I.. I..." Harry began only to shut his mouth, unable to form words to express what he felt. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked up at Lupin and Mad Eye Moody.

"Harry, I hate to do this but for our own protection, we would have to bind you. We'll find out what'd wrong with you, Harry, I promise," Lupin spoke and the Auror beside him rolled both his eyes at the same time. Harry nodded, gulping nervously as he screwed his eyes, ready for the thin ropes to wound around him. Instead, the last thing he remembered was a painful jolt on his wounded wrist and all went... dark.

**A/N: **Like, no like? I'll try to explain a few more things with the Dark Mark, hopefully by then I'd be able to collect all my ideas for it. I'm trying to join together all the types of Harrydom into this fic, so there will probably be times when he'll despair too much, lol. Sory, it's just a weird habit of mine. Not that I DO despair as much as he does, lol:D Please review?


End file.
